Untitled
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: a short kleptoshipping. no plot, really. references to fragileshipping because why not. please read and review.


**I'm sorry for this. If anyone is genuinely interested in seeing more I'd be happy to work on it. For now, think of it as a working fic. Please review.**

* * *

"Baku?" Yugi murmured questioningly, watching with interested, and therefore brilliantly sparkling, violet eyes as his boyfriend of two weeks cleaned up his apartment, also known as hid all of the things he had recently stolen. Said 'boyfriend of two weeks' was actually a 'romantic interest of a month and a quarter' before Yugi decided to make the first move and announce Bakura to Yami as his boyfriend.

The star-head grimaced as that memory presented itself. That had not been on of the greatest days in their relationship, but it was absolutely necessary; he had found himself saying that as much to Bakura as to himself that day. After a few well placed insults and plenty of assurance from his hikari that Bakura hadn't enchanted or cursed him into anything, Yami had grudgingly accepted the duo as fact.

Bakura interrupted his boyfriend's musings with a kiss on the forehead. "Your yami and my hikari are coming over today," he muttered scathingly, although the expression on his face was playful, reserved only for Yugi. "And I don't want them to disapprove any more of us."

Yugi beamed at him. "You're really just a sweetie, aren't you?" he teased.

Mahogany eyes blinked owlishly before Bakura's normal smirk spread across his face. "Don't tell anyone," he replied with a sultry wink. He chuckled as Yugi turned crimson. "Honestly, I don't see why they have to come over every month."

White teeth nibbled on a plump bottom lip as Yugi thought. The visits obviously weren't to be friendly, because the two hated each other... "I think it's to check on me. You... have a pretty quick temper," he finally ventured, glancing up at Bakura.

Anger flickered over his face, making the smaller of the two stiffen nervously, but it was gone as soon as it came and replaced by repentance. "I would never hurt you, little one," he said gently, touching Yugi's cheek with soothing fingers. "You know that."

"Yes, but-"

"They don't," Bakura finished for him. "I understand, Yugi. And I'll put up with this, because he's your yami. But rest assured, when they leave, I expect repayment."

Although that threat definitely was not his first time, Yugi still blushed heavily and turned away, a leer making it's way onto his face. He tried to move off of the couch, but the thief was faster, one hand latching onto Yugi's wrist and the other tenderly gripping his waist. When heliotrope met mocha, Bakura leaned forward and captured the teen's lips in a kiss.

It wasn't unwanted, just a little surprising. Yugi's eyes slipped closed and he sighed contentedly, wanting nothing more than to feel Bakura pressing against him, but before the embrace could get any deeper, the doorbell rang. Yugi tried to pull away, but Bakura wasn't having it, and only held him tighter. "Mmph... Baku, the door!" he moaned against the other's insistent lips.

"Fuck the door, Yugi, I want you," Bakura hissed, tightening his grip on Yugi's wrist and making him inadvertently cry out. Both of them froze, and the knocking stopped for a moment, only to start again even louder. "Shit."

He let Yugi go, kissing his wrist in apology, and watched him rush over to the door and throw it open, jumping into Yami's arms. "Mou hitori no boku!" he cried happily, pressing his lips to the taller's cheek.

Yami stumbled back a little, but had always been able to easily carry Yugi's slight weight. "Hello, Aibou," he replied, stepping past the threshold of the house and setting Yugi on his feet. "I missed you."

Before Yugi could reply, Bakura was standing behind him and smirking. "You weren't invited in, Yami. Does that mean you'll burst into flames, with any luck?"

A surprisingly pointy elbow in the ribs silenced him, and that's when Yami noticed Yugi's right wrist was darker than the rest of his arm. "Aibou, is that... is that a bruise?" Ryou, carrying a box of what looked like Yugi's favorite cupcakes, set the box on the coffee table and took Yugi's arm in his hand. The two hikari locked eyes and Ryou smiled.

"It's nothing, Yami," he assured, drawing Yugi into a hug. "Please be careful, love," he whispered into his best friend's ear.

"I will," Yugi replied, stroking Ryou's hair before pulling away and smiling at him. "Yami, don't worry about it."

Neither dark was listening, preoccupied with glaring at each other. Ryou sighed, exasperated, and opened the box he had brought with him. "Neither of you are getting any if you don't stop." Both Bakura and Yami mistook it and immediately looked away from one another. Yugi grinned and picked up a red velvet, handing it to his boyfriend.

"You like these, yeah?" he asked playfully, pushing Bakura's hand up to his mouth and smearing icing on his lips.

"No," Bakura replied icily, leaning slightly to press his lips against Yugi's and invite the smaller to lick the icing off. Their embrace was broken by Yami clearing his throat. "Shut up, Pharaoh," the thief muttered. "You're just upset because you're not getting any."

Both Yami and Ryou bristled, glaring at Bakura. Yugi rolled his eyes and picked up a cupcake for himself.


End file.
